callofcthulhufandomcom-20200214-history
Y'ha-nthlei
Y'ha-nthlei was a city of the Deep Ones, built above the foundations of the prison for the Flying Polyps near Devil's Reef. The city itself was not very old, probably being built around 1840's. However, it was the primary religious center of the Esoteric Order and the seat of power for Mother Hydra. History : When Obed Marsh, a ship captain from the local town of Innsmouth, summoned the Deep Ones, it marked the beginning of a long lasting alliance between the two races. Since there is evidence that the Kanakies were destroyed by the neighbouring tribes, it is safe to believe that this act was the trigger for the Deep Ones to settle on Devil's Reef. After the slaughter of 1846 and the forcing of the "Oaths of Dagon", the people of Innsmouth started to mate with the Deep Ones on large scale. In time, the children of this marriages evolved into Deep One-Human hybrids and as they couldn't live on land any longer, they moved to Y'ha-nthlei. Those who were shun by the people on land, were now free to walk among their Deep One brothers. This all lasted until 1922 when the U. S. Navy led an attack on the city; when it was highly damaged and most likely abandoned, but not destroyed. Description : The city was made of mostly natural, air-filled tunnels, the Temple and the main hall dominating the city. The city had been connected with the town of Innsmouth and Devil's Reef with tunnels and a portal leading to the old Masonic Temple. The city also had prison cells as well as a laboratory. It is known that Esther Marsh had been trying to cultivate new breeds of plant life, inspired by prehistoric plants. It was here that Esther and Sebastian Marsh attempted to create bio-chemical weapons, which was later on discovered by the FBI, and lead to the downfall of Innsmouth and the Marshes. Locations : Portal room : This is the first area visited by Jack. It is located very near the entrance from the Reef. Dominating the cave is an inter-dimensional gateway, which is connected to the Old Masonic Hall in Innsmouth. It is used by Sebastian Marsh to arrive from the city while it is under siege. It also includes a double-harrow system, which Jack finds himself trapped in. Prison cells : The prisons are used as a holding place for any dissidents or "unwanted guests". It seems that many prisoners are physically abused and some are even used as test subject in the laboratory. The laboratory : It is located right above the prison cells. Esther Marsh, an unknown member of the Marsh family, was just until recently leading it; however, due to some unknown fight with Robert Marsh, Esther was banished or even murdered and the laboratory was shut down. The laboratory holds many samples of prehistoric and unknown plants; it is also here that an unknown biochemical weapon was created. Upon revealing the evidence about this, Hoover gained evidence to make a full scale raid on Innsmouth. Robert Marsh's office : The office is located in the vicinity of the Temple. The bookshelves are filled with esoteric texts, ancient manuscripts and dark magic books. A huge desk and a throne are placed near the window that looks into the sea and the Temple. The Polyps' prison : This wast cave was used millions of years ago as a prison by the Great Race. It was here, like many other places in the world, that they imprisoned their enemies the Flying Polyps. The Temple: Central to the city and a home of Mother Hydra. It is a huge dome like structure where Deep One priest gather to worship Hydra. During the course of the game, Hydra along with the priest creates a magical barrier around the city, preventing the US submarines make any serious damage. Trying to enter through the main gate will revel them to be locked. After passing through the Polyp's prison, Jack will find himself under the Temple. Another barrier will prevent Jack from doing any harm to Hydra. By raising the water level in her pool, Jack will finally kill her, thus destroying the barrier around the city.Category:Deep Ones Category:Locations